Feliz cumpleaños, Booth
by Miriadel-Emel
Summary: A Booth nunca le han gustado sus cumpleaños y este tiene todo el aspecto de ser el peor de todos...pero quizás se equivoca. BxB of course XD. Booth POV.


**¡¡Hola!! Aquí os traigo un fic que escribí en una tarde de inspiración para un concurso. Se que tengo a medias el de el Asesino de la Balanza, pero no os preocupeis, que ese también lo acabaré, sólo me he tomado un respiro...escribiendo otro XD.**

**Disclaimer: Bones no es mío, aunque si quieren, que me lo regalen, que no lo voy a rechazar XD.**

"Feliz Cumpleaños"

Booth POV.

El despertador suena. Y suena. Y sigue sonando. Debería apagarlo, pero estaba tan bien en mi mundo de fantasía…

No quiero abrir los ojos pero lo hago, porque es martes y tengo que trabajar, porque soy un tipo de acción al que no le gusta quedarse todo el día tirado todo el día sin hacer nada y porque...

Al pensar en la última razón para levantarme se forma una imagen en mi cabeza. De hecho, no es una imagen, sino un video. Un video que sólo puede ser producto de mi imaginación y nada más, por más que yo lo desee. No sé si es lo que he soñado esta noche o si fue en otro momento. La verdad, no importa demasiado porque desde hace demasiado tiempo, sueño lo mismo. Quizás pueden cambiar la situación o el lugar pero siempre es lo mismo. La mujer que desde hace tiempo me tiene en sus manos sin saberlo. La Dra. Temperance Brennan.

Me siento en la cama y profundizo en el video mental que se forma ante mis ojos. Estamos en su casa, sentados en el sofá, tomando unas cervezas y riéndonos. No sé muy bien de qué, pero no me importa mientras sonría. Muchas veces sólo hago el tonto para ver esa sonrisa inocente que hace que mi corazón salte, como cuando me puso un chupete en la boca y no me lo quité. Mientras nos reímos, se me queda mirando a los ojos, azul contra marrón. Y es en ese momento cuando yo ya no puedo hacer nada, me tiene totalmente atrapado. Ya no existen barreras o prejuicios, simplemente me tengo que acercar a ella y besarla, no importa nada más. La imagen mental de mi mismo se acerca a ella para besarla y el último recuerdo que tengo es el tacto de mis labios contra los suyos, notándolos suaves y cálidos…

De repente, soy consciente de la hora y me levanto de golpe. Maldita sea, se me va a hacer tarde. Tengo que ir al FBI y salir a tiempo para pillar a mi antropóloga para desayunar. Tenemos una hora marcada y Huesos odia la impuntualidad.

Como puedo, me levanto de la cama y empiezo a abrirme camino por el desorden que hay en mi apartamento. Me río sólo, pensando en la cara que pondría Huesos si lo viera, ella, la amante del orden más absoluto. Quizás debería empezar a ordenar más, sólo por si ella viniera a visitarme, aunque es algo improbable. Los papeles están definidos desde hace tiempo y por más que me gustara que las normas del trabajo se saltasen, ella nunca lo haría. Las normas son importantes para mantener el orden y además, yo fui el que las puso y me respeta.

Mientras me voy poniendo la ropa, me recuerdo como hago cada mañana las razones de no empezar un romance con ella. Lo primero que me viene a la mente es su seguridad. Aunque todo el mundo sabe que es importante para mí como compañera, no corre tanto riesgo como si fuéramos pareja. Ya ha sufrido daños por mi culpa y jamás me perdonaría que le pasara algo. Si sólo siendo mi compañera ya está en peligro…¿qué no le harían para dañarme a mí si fuera mi pareja?

Y si esa no es una razón suficientemente fuerte… ¿y si ella me rechaza? Quito el pensamiento de mi cabeza en cuanto aparece. Sería incapaz de soportar una vida sin ella cerca. Es preferible ser su mejor amigo y que jamás sepa lo que siento por ella realmente a que se lo diga y destruya todo lo que he construido estos cuatro años. Ha sido demasiado trabajo como para tirarlo todo por la borda. Como siempre, decidí esperar a que ella estuviera segura. Huesos sería quien llevara la voz cantante en su relación porque no quería presionarla en nada, quería que estuviese segura.

Con las cosas claras una mañana más y deseando seguir teniéndolas cuando acabase el día, corrí por la casa buscando las llaves del coche. De repente el teléfono sonó, pero no tenía tiempo para cogerlo. El contestador cogería el recado.

Aún estaba buscando las malditas llaves cuando el contestador sonó con una voz conocida.

_Seeley, tesoro, aunque no me llames nunca, una madre nunca se olvida del cumpleaños de su hijo, así que… ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!_

Me quedé paralizado, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que hoy era mi cumpleaños. ¿De qué me servía si casi nunca podía pasarlos con Parker y Huesos, las dos personas a las que más amaba en el mundo? Todo el buen humor que había logrado acumular a través de la mañana se desvaneció. Mentalmente, rogué a Dios que a nadie se le ocurriera mirar mi ficha hoy. No quería que nadie me recordara que lo que debía ser un día de felicidad no podía estar con las personas que me hacían felices.

Miré el reloj. Murmuré una maldición al ver que llegaba tarde y que no llegaría a tiempo para el desayuno con mi linda antropóloga. Seguramente se enfadaría conmigo o lo que era peor, me ignoraría durante toda la mañana. Si mis cumpleaños me gustaban poco, aquel había empezado de forma inmejorable para convertirse en el peor.

--

Tras dos horas de atasco y una hora discutiendo con Cullen por no sé qué informe de un caso de hace años, llegué al Jeffersonian con más de hora y media de retraso a mi desayuno con Huesos. Antes de entrar, miré al cielo. ¿Por qué tenían que existir los cumpleaños? Para todo el mundo eran motivo de alegría, pero para mí solían ser los días en los que sucedían los peores momentos de mi existencia. Y aquel no era una excepción. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas dos cosas. Que Huesos no estuviera demasiado enfadada por el plantón que la había dado y que nadie recordará qué día era hoy. Pero en mis cumpleaños mis deseos rara vez se cumplían.

Entré en el edificio. En principio todo iba bien, los saludos a los colegas de la entrada, subida en el ascensor, llegada al laboratorio…Pero en el instante en que vi la cara de Cam al subir a la plataforma supe que a partir de aquel momento todo iba a ir a peor.

-Ten cuidado con Brennan, está que muerde-me susurró mientras pasaba por su lado.

Le di una mirada a Cam de agradecimiento, al menos sabía lo que me iba a encontrar. Me acerqué al grupo sin que me vieran, notando el enfado de Huesos en sus gestos nerviosos y en lo que recalcaba cada cosa. Casi me dio miedo acercarme, pero en uno de sus movimientos me llegó su aroma y ya…ya no pude resistirme. Avancé un poco, lo justo para oír lo que estaban diciendo. Lo malo es que como sólo estaba preocupado de que no me viera Huesos, no me di cuenta de que tanto Angela como Hodgins me habían visto y me estaban saludando.

-Hey Booth, buenos días.

-Hola Booth…espero que hoy te hayas traído la armadura de verdad, la vas a necesitar.

Esta última era Angela. La miré asustado y ella me respondió con su mirada alegre pero al mismo tiempo me decía que tuviese cuidado. Maldito cumpleaños…seguro que de ahí venía toda mi mala suerte de hoy. Bueno, lo que fuese a pasar por lo menos no iba a tener que esperarlo mucho más. La antropóloga ya se estaba dando la vuelta.

--

Menos mal que el día se estaba acabando, si no, hubiera acabado matando a alguien. Malditos cumpleaños…y maldita la persona que los inventó. ¿Y por qué me traían mala suerte justo a mí? El día había sido horrible y lo malo es que parecía estirarse como chicle y daba la sensación de no acabarse nunca. Lo peor no había sido que Cam hubiera recordado de repente que era mi cumpleaños y me hubiera felicitado delante de Angela, o tener que sujetar a Angela para que no corriera a gritarlo por el edificio y arrancarle a las dos un juramento de que no se lo iban a decir a nadie y en especial a Huesos. No, lo peor había sido que Huesos ha decidido recurrir a esa táctica que me deja totalmente desarmado porque no sé muy bien qué hacer. Me ha ignorado. Durante todo el día me ha ignorado. Estaba más interesada en sus esqueletos que en mí. Ha dado igual que me hubiera disculpado miles de veces, que le suplicara que me perdonase. Al final solo podía preguntarle por qué se había enfadado tanto. Y justo cuando lo pregunté, me arrepentí de hacerlo. Me miró fijamente con sus ojos azules y me contestó.

-Para mí, desayunar contigo es un momento especial, algo que quiero hacer contigo. Pero por lo que parece, tú no le das la misma importancia que yo.

Al oír aquello, me quería dar de tortas a mí mismo. A partir de ese momento daría igual todo lo que yo dijese de atascos o de un jefe enfadado. Para ella, esto había sido un desplante. Y a pesar de saber que yo no podía controlar el tráfico o a mi jefe, me sentía culpable igualmente. Si por algo en lo que yo estuviera involucrado Huesos se sentía infeliz, entonces sentía que era mi culpa y que tenía que haber hecho algo para arreglarlo. Por ejemplo, ahora estaba pensando en chorradas como que tenía que haberme despertado a las 6 de la mañana porque tenía que haber previsto el atasco. Estúpido, sí, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Si ella es infeliz, yo también. Además, no contribuye mucho no pensar en esto si estoy sentado en su sofá, rodeado por su aroma, esperando a que vuelva del limbo. Sí, soy tan idiota que aún no me doy por vencido, necesito que me perdone de cualquier modo que se le ocurra. En este momento, después del día tan terrible que he pasado, sería capaz de arrodillarme y suplicar.

Pasa media hora más y comienzo a impacientarme. Huesos debería haber pasado hace un buen rato por aquí, ya es tarde y casi todo el mundo en el laboratorio se ha ido ya a casa. Me imagino que querrá hacer más horas extra, a ver si bate su propio record. O quizás sabe que estoy aquí esperándola y no quiere venir, para ver si me doy por vencido. Pues bien, no va a poder conmigo. Si hace falta, la espero toda la noche, pero no me muevo de aquí hasta que me perdone.

--

Pasa otra hora y la verdad es que empiezo a preocuparme. No es normal que Huesos no pase para absolutamente nada. Me pregunto qué es lo que la retiene ahí abajo.

Algo se mueve detrás de mí y me giro con la cara sonriente, esperando ver a mi querida antropóloga en la puerta. Pero estoy seguro de que la decepción cruzó mi cara al ver que era Angela.

-¡Oh, estás aquí! Claro, eso lo explica todo.

No entendía las palabras de Angela. ¡Claro que estaba aquí! ¿De veras alguien en todo el Jeffersonian pensó que me iba a ir sin arreglar las cosas con mi compañera? Con esfuerzo, aparté un poco a Huesos de mi cabeza y logré mantenerme atento a lo que dice. Cuando por fin lo comprendí, le pregunté que había querido decir con eso.

-Bueno, ya sabes que Bren estaba realmente enfadada…no logro entender por qué estaba tan enfadada por un desayuno pero lo estaba.-Parecía que Angela iba a reflexionar al respecto, pero mi mirada debió animarla a continuar.-Bueno, el caso es que hace cosa de dos horas salió del limbo y se fue a su despacho a recoger para irse. Pero de repente se quedó parada en la puerta y salió corriendo sin el abrigo ni nada. Las llaves de casa y del coche las tenía en la estantería de la puerta y cuando las cogió hicieron ruido, por eso al no ver a nadie moverse después de eso, pensé que no había nadie.

Me quedé helado después de oír aquello. Huesos me había visto esperando en su despacho y ni siquiera me había dicho adiós. Además, había cogido las llaves haciendo ruido y ni me había dado cuenta. ¿Tan centrado estaba en mis pensamientos? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mis instintos? Volví al enfado de Huesos, no quería detenerme en algo obvio, claro que estaba centrado en ella, todo en mi vida era ella.

Analizando fríamente la situación, no era lógico que se hubiera enfadado tanto por aquello. Yo era quien mejor conocía a Huesos y sabía que no se enfadaría tanto por algo así. Tenía que haber pasado otra cosa, la auténtica razón de su enfado.

Me levanté de repente del sofá haciendo que Angela se sobresaltase. Acababa de tomar una decisión. No me iba a ir a casa a lamerme las heridas. Iba a averiguar qué demonios pasaba y lo haría de cualquier modo. Aunque la verdad, aquel día de perros que estaba siendo mi cumpleaños no presagiaba nada bueno. Seguro que si seguía buscando la causa del enfado, encontraría algo peor. Pero no me importaba. A la porra la mala suerte de cumpleaños. Lo que tenga que ser será y no me daré por vencido.

Salí por la puerta (casi tiré a Angela al suelo por la fuerza con la que salí) y fui directo al coche. En mi mente, una idea fija. Ir a casa de Huesos y lograr que me perdonase por lo que fuera que hubiese hecho. Y a ser posible, acto seguido compensarla por ello con una cena o algo. Lo que fuera para que mañana todo esto se quedase en nada.

--

Estaba parado en la puerta de su apartamento y no sabía qué hacer. Llevaba diez minutos metido en el coche sin decidirme a salir. Toda mi decisión se había esfumado al llegar a su calle y aún seguía preguntándome si eso era una buena idea. ¿Y si no me abría la puerta? ¿Y si el dichoso cumpleaños influía hasta en eso?

La idea de que mi mala suerte cumpleañera podía influir en mi destino acabó de decidirme. Nadie decidía eso. Dios tenía un camino para cada uno, pero tenía en cuenta nuestras decisiones. O por lo menos eso quería creer. Así que salí del coche y me metí en el portal.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta de Huesos. Aún estaba a tiempo de echarme atrás…Pero no, el Agente Especial del FBI Seeley Booth no huiría nunca. Así que llamé a la puerta.

Nada ni nadie podía prepararme para lo que me encontré cuando se abrió la puerta. Allí estaba mi Huesos, vestida con un camisón azul corto que sólo realzaba más esos lindos ojos suyos…aparte de su figura, cosa en la que no quise ni fijarme. Bastante perdido estaba yo como para encima liarme más con su figura.

-Booth…¿qué haces aquí?

Su voz adormilada me revelaba que, o la había despertado o estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Quizás no era de buen caballero aprovechar la debilidad de la dama para conseguir su perdón, pero lo cierto es que no me quedaban muchas alternativas más.

Empecé a pedirle perdón aunque no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. Al final, me quedé callado, sólo mirando sus ojos, por los que ahora pasaban tantas emociones. Y vi miles en un momento. Las que más saltaban eran la sorpresa, supongo que por verme allí a esas horas, y el enfado, que supongo que aún no se le había olvidado. Pero también alegría. Y eso me hizo sonreír. Estaba contenta de que estuviera allí. Mi sonrisa fue creciendo a medida de que me daba cuenta que eso significaba que me iba a perdonar en breve y antes de darme cuenta tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Vaya…cuando pones esa sonrisa no puedo dejarte tirado en la puerta, tendré que decirte que pases.

Pasé dentro del ordenado apartamento sin creerme que todo tuviera una solución tan simple como sonreír. Estaba felizmente sentado en el sofá esperando a que Huesos me trajera algo de beber (yo había insistido en hacerlo pero no me había dejado) cuando caí en que todavía no sabía la auténtica razón de su enfado. Aunque ahora estábamos a gusto y no quería volver a discutir, sabía que no me quedaría tranquilo hasta saber el por qué de su reacción. Y así lo hice en cuanto ella volvió y se sentó en el sofá.

Cuando le pregunté el auténtico motivo, ni siquiera se molestó en decir que era porque había llegado tarde. Ambos sabíamos que no era cierto y ella jamás me mentiría. Así que me quedé esperando su respuesta.

-Era algo importante para mí, Booth-dijo mirándome a los ojos.-Algo muy importante.

Y sin dejarme contestarle nada, se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. Me quedé confundido, no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si se había vuelto a enfadar o qué. Maldición…Ahora que iba tan bien…

Pero antes de que me diera tiempo a maldecir de nuevo, Huesos había vuelto con paquete en sus manos envuelto en papel de regalo. Me quedé boquiabierto, sin saber qué decir. Ella, la que no daba importancia a los cumpleaños, la que ni siquiera se acordaba del de su padre o el de su hermano, la que decía que los regalos no servían para nada…Y ahora todo aquello caía. Se había acordado de mi cumpleaños. Había pensado especialmente en mí, había ido a buscar algo para mí…Me tenía en su mente. Aquella última frase me dejó totalmente inmóvil, lleno de tanta felicidad que no sabía cómo expresarla.

Huesos parecía feliz por mi reacción. Con una sonrisa tímida, me puso el regalo en las manos. Al mirarlo, me di cuenta de que incluso lo había envuelto ella misma. Había usado su precioso tiempo y pensamientos en mí.

-Ábrelo-me dijo.

Aquella palabra hizo que pudiera volver a moverme. Con las manos algo temblorosas, aparte cuidadosamente el papel de regalo. Lo que había dentro era algo duro y rectangular. Seguramente sería un libro…Pero no me importaba, ella había pensado en mí.

Cuando por fin pude ver lo que había dentro, volví a quedarme maravillado. Era una foto enmarcada. Una foto nuestra. La única que había donde estuviéramos los dos juntos. Era una foto de Halloween. Ambos estábamos cerca, abrazados por la cintura, con sonrisas grandes en la cara. Estábamos felices. Ahí me di cuenta de que jamás sería capaz de alejarme un metro de ella. La necesitaba para ser feliz.

Levanté la mirada y allí estaba Huesos, observándome, contenta al descubrir que me encantaba mi regalo. Me quedé mirándola sin saber que hacer a continuación. Ella fue la que habló.

-Esto era lo importante para mí. Que vieras como estás en cada aspecto de mi vida, como no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Como me gusta verte sonreír. Que eres la única persona de la que me preocupa lo que le guste y lo que no. Que eres el único del que me he aprendido el cumpleaños-esto último lo dijo riéndose y su risa era como música. Después continuó con un susurro-Demostrarte lo mucho que me importas.

No pude sostenerle más la mirada. Ni siquiera podía pensar. Por fin iba a hacer lo que deseaba hacer desde hacía 4 años. La tomé entre mis brazos y posé mis labios en los suyos. Ella no se resistió, sólo devolvió el beso con dulzura.

Cuando la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos, nos quedamos mirándonos. Se notaba la felicidad en nuestras miradas. En aquel momento cruzó por mi mente esa idea de "mala suerte de cumpleaños" que llevaba arrastrando toda mi vida y me di cuenta de que el maleficio se había roto. Ahora iba a estar siempre con ella y eso haría de todos los días, días buenos, porque podría despertarme a su lado. Y como promesa de ese buen presagio, Huesos sonrió y me dijo antes de volver a besarme

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Booth.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Quizás me pasé de romántica, pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de hacer algo sólo desde el punto de vista de Booth y creo que la mente de Booth puede llegar a ser increíblemente romántica XD**

**Please, dejad reviews, que me hacen mucha ilusión y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias ;P**


End file.
